Akita's War of Love
by SophieDaBae
Summary: This story sums up how Akita Neru faces problems of love, some not even her own. She goes through many knew happenings. There is no official shipping until the end if your looking for Akita x or any of that. Sorry for the long waiting period for chapter 3
1. Intro

Miku was screaming, tears building a lake around her. Kaito had broken up with Miku this morning on their anniversary when he was caught talking to Dell Honne, the transfer student, about how he was cheating and didn't feel like he loved Miku anymore.. Rin, hugged Miku telling her it was gonna be all right. "Miku, we should just post some shit on a blog." I took at my cell phone ready for acceptance I knew wasn't coming. Miku is full of love, kindness, forgiveness, and she is so bright and cheerful. I could never forgive Kaito for this.

Miku shook her head and a ruffled voice said "No, Akita that isn't right. I just...need to forget and forgive. A heart goes it's own-" loud crying started again. What a jerk! I don't care how old a friend Kaito is...he will pay even if it isn't with a blog or a text. I paced back and forth across the room. Until silence surprisingly entered. I turned around to see Rin slowly putting a pillow under sleeping Miku's face. I sat down in frustration. Rin walked over and sat down to. She looked worried, lost in thought. I felt bad for Miku. I couldn't understand her pain being single for my 17 years of life.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Rin whispered.

"Miku will be. She always gets right back at up. Still I feel what Kaito did shouldn't be unforgiven. So I will do something about it myself if she won't." I whispered back.

"I knew you were gonna plan something. Just don't make it to bad. Miku is very fragile right now too." Rin said drifting off to sleep with a peaceful yawn. I guess I should sleep to. Rin...I don't know what you mean by _don't make it to bad_ but I will do what I think is right, for Miku's sake. No cyber shit. I will go up to Kaito and give him a big slap in the face. No...for what he did to Miku I could kill him. I drifted off to sleep thinking about how Miku didn't deserve this. She's pure and 16 but Kaito ruined it all. A 2 year relationship with that dude and she didn't notice anything. Poor Miku...


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

I woke up to find Rin and Miku hovering over me. Miku's face was sad and her eyes puffy. Rin trying her hardest to smile. I rubbed my eyes. I picked up my phone. FUCK! It's almost time to go to school. I jumped up. I ran to Miku's bathroom. Brushing through my long blonde hair and putting it into a side ponytail. Rin had lighter and shorter blonde hair and Miku very long teal hair she wore in two pigtails. I swept any lingering dust from my outfit. Straighted my tie. I ran out of the bathroom. Grabbing my bag and Miku and Rin's hand. I dragged them out the door, especially Miku, she looked very unwilling to go to school.

"What is the rush Akita?" Rin said from a foot behind. I didn't answer. I will get Kaito...I know Miku will forgive him but I won't. He is a good childhood friend of Miku and he has the nerve to cheat. That dumbass. As we stepped into the classroom..the kids stared at Miku. I looked the other way only to see words of Miku's break up written all over the bored. How? I looked at Kaito. Teto came up to Miku, her old rival and hugged her with a sincere smile. Len, Rins twin brother, walked up to Kaito and started a conversation...most likely about the break up. The whole class was gossiping. Miku...it's ok. I will give Kaito his punishment.

I stomped over to Len and Kaito as all the girls fluttered to Miku to either give support or give nasty comments. Kaito looked at me wide eyed. "I don't want to cause a scene. So why all the girls and the boys are over there trying to entertain themselves, why don't we have a little chat of our own?" I started walking, showing my expectance of him to follow. Kaito didn't, he just stood there with a fearful look. "Follow. I don't want to repeat myself again. So hurry and follow". I left through the classrooms back door. I heard faint footsteps behind me. Sounds like Kaito. So I kept walking without looking back. We got all the way to the courtyard. Then I turned around to see him standing there tugging his blue scarf.

"So, Akita you wanted to talk about something?" I almost thought he was blushing Ugh...could this idiot really think...nah..no way! Wasn't he cheating on Miku with somebody that wasn't me? His hair was messy so he probably even fucked the slut not to long ago. So then it couldn't be that he liked me.

"Yeah, so this time Miku said I couldn't post anything on my blog. I just wanted to tell you...YOUR A FUCKING DUMBASS. YOUR D*** IS PROBALEY LIKE A TIC TAC! HOW COULD YOU? POOR INNOCENT MIKU SPENT HER LOVE ON SOME ASSHOLE WHO COULDN'T APPREACITE HER! MIKU MIGHT F*CKING FORGIVE YOU BUT I WON'T! YOU UNDERSTAND? SO IF YOU EVERY TRY TO TOUCH ANYONE OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN YOU BETTER BE PREPARED!", I was breathing heavily now. I slapped his face as hard as I could and kicked him in the balls. After that I gave him the middle finger and walked off. Was I too harsh? I mean, he deserved it! He hurt Miku in a cruel way. Cheating? Another love? It's unforgivable in my book. I know nothing of love but I know...love is something special. Like when a cherry blossom tree blooms. The beauty is overwhelming. So what he felt for Miku probably wasn't love if he had the guts to cheat.I really blew up there though. It was for Miku. Someone needed to do something about how he treated Miku, not just be a bystander. Everyone thought they would get married. Poor Miku...

As the bell rang and I sorted my thoughts trying to be calm I rushed to our class 2-A. Luka...I mean , is one of the best teachers ever. She is also my legal guardian. , who is only 20, voluntarily wanted to take care of me after my parents death a year ago. So she kinda makes it feel like I'm being home-schooled. although I don't look at her as a mother but a sister. She will probably notice all the mixed emotions of anger, sadness, worry, and of course there will be those who were happy. She was studying all their faces as I walked in. She came and dragged me back into the hallway. Pestering me with questions like _whats with the atmosphere?_ and _what happened?_. I shook my head, as a notion that I refuse to answer. She whispered in my ear, "If you don't tell me...I'll take away your phone for 2 months!" How could she? Ugh, My phone was almost my life. Miku is my friend but whats the difference if the whole class already knows. She could ask anyone and they'd probably blurt it out.

"Miku and Kaito broke up. Before you even ask why, it's because Kaito cheated and said he loved someone else." Her face turned to sudden shock. I turned around before she started to pester me with more questions. I walked quickly to my seat noticing that Miku looked a little happier. Len, Dell, Leon, and Big Al all had a _wow_ look on their face. All staring at me. I guess Kaito told them about what I did. Then a few minutes later Luka walked in. Still in shock, she randomly said "Partner up and turn to page 23. It's study hall." She then looked all around the room. I turned to Miku but Rin had already attacked her.

Then Len, Rin's twin brother, came up to me and said, "Lets be partners. I want to talk to you." A spike of fear came but Len, is just an adorable idiotic prankster. So I nodded with a hint of blush. He sat down In the desk in front of mine sitting backwards in the chair. He flopped down his textbook, carelessly flipping pages until he got to page 23. He then looked up and a mischievous grin appeared. Len quietly said "So, I heard you told Kaito off. What a great friend. You even kicked him in the balls?".

"Yes Len, but it's not a joke. He got what he deserved. Now can we just work." I felt as if he praised me. I couldn't help feeling happy so I looked down. He sighed. The time went by fast. There weren't any other conversations other than asking for help or working out a difficult problem together. When class ended I packed away my stuff as quick as I could. Rushing out. I waved bye to everyone before I left and gave Miku a hug. I headed straight home. Avoiding running into Luka. I was exhausted and my train of thought was off in space. What would happen at home?


	3. Chapter 2: Confession 1

I turned the knob, expecting no one but myself to be here at my house. Then, Luka, with a stern face, stood there in front of the doorway. How? How did she get here before me? I brushed past her, ignoring her very existence. I ran up the stairs to my room. Plugging my phone into the charger. I drooped onto my bed, hoping Luka wouldn't even try to bother with the situation any further. I put my head under the covers hearing foot steps coming up the stairs. 2 people? Who else? I then lifted my head to see who had arrived with Luka. It was...Kaito!

"Hey, Akita! How dare you ignore my presence but also your guest?" Luka turned to Kaito and said "I heard what happened...I don't know how Akita's involved but if this about another matter I'll step out." She gave a welcoming smile.

"It has to do with both, but as my teacher I'd hope you'd give me the privacy to discuss my own matters with Akita." He bowed. Luka nodded feeling inferior. I could tell by her _unbelievable_ expression. She turned around and SHUT THE DOOR behind her. She literally just left me in a room with a boy...alone. I mean, I don't look at Kaito that way but..I mean still. He twiddled his feet little by little moving close. I backed up into the corner of my bed. He then sat down on my bed. "Akita...I broke up with Miku because I loved someone else and I cheated. The person I cheated with isn't the person I...love though." A bright pink blush appeared on his cheeks..

"Who did you cheat with? Who do you love?" , I was curious but also getting angry. His blush started to cover his whole face.

"I cheated with...that doesn't matter! I LOVE YOU AKITA!" I heard a glass drop. Luka definitely heard him. Shit...why me?! Luka probably thinks I was the girl Kaito cheated with. It wasn't me. Miku...I don't know how...but I'm sorry.

"I think it's time for you to go." I said with confusion and authority. He looked sadden. Luka came rushing into the room. Kaito...embarrassed and me...I was surprised. Luka stood there with the same shocked look I had. Frozen. We both stared at Kaito intensely. Kaito looked at me. Then at Luka. Back at me.

"Just think about it." Kaito said shyly. He got up and ran out of the house. I hid under the covers.

"Were you the one he cheated with?" Luka asked. I knew it. Luka thinks that low of me.

"NO AND GET OUT!". I grabbed my cell. Ready to text Rin and sleep at her house. I heard Luka sit down.

"It will be okay." She said in a calming voice. She then took the covers off my head and hugged me. At that moment Luka felt like a mother. I hugged her back in frustration. Why was I the one he loved...not Miku? What if Miku hates me? Miku wouldn't...would she? I was at the brink of crying...but I never cry! So I held it in. Scared of what awaits me tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3: Plot twisting love

On my way to school I ran into Dell. I grabbed him before he turned. He looked at me confused. Dell had silver hair and red eyes. So when he looked confused it was an odd expression. His older sister was the same. "What do you want?" Of course he was as rude as ever also. He didn't have such a fun attitude but if Rin was here she'd ask if I was one to talk. My attitude isn't as bad as Dell's.

"Did you know?" I said, with big eyes. He looked even more confused. He pulled his hand out of my grasp. Shaking his hand as if I infected it some how.

"That Kaito...loves...me..." I replied disgusted. My face scrunching up as if I took a bite of a lemon.

"No, but that's big news because...never mind." He turned around walking away. In my frozen positon I could see his ears all red.. What the fuck? That looks like a bad sunburn. Why avoid me though? Dell is the type to say it straight not normal, it's as if the guys in this school have gone crazy. I took out my phone and typed into my blog _Have boys always been so confusing?._ My first reply was _YES!_ _ **Akita Kitten**_ _where have you been? Do you not have a love life or an experience with boys?!_ a loyal subscriber of mine posted. What? Am I that obvious?

Whatever, I've been standing here for the past 10 minutes. I'm gonna be late to school. I started running and I even past Dell. I got there 10 minutes early. Luka gave me face like _why the hell are you here?_ Then she went back to grading. I sat down in my desk, exhausted. 5 minutes later, Rin and Len showed up. Rin looked her normal cheerful but I'll stab you if you mess with me and Len looked as goofy and hawt as ever. Wait what? Did I just call Len hot? I mean Dell is hot but I'd actually never say that! Rin rushed over to me and smiled a cutesy smile. She gave her greetings,she sat down at her desk in front of me and started talking about some idiot thing Len did. Then Dell and Kaito walked in. Kaito went up to Len with teary eyes, wait so Len knew and didn't care. You've got to be kidding me? Wait why do I care?

Rin flicked me on the forehead and said, "Neru, why do you have to be such a tsundere?". What does she mean? Miku came in a smile for the first time in the past two days was on her face as she talked to Leon, the playboy of all people. Teto came in after, she had a big smile and walked up to Kaito. After everyone arrived Luka put her hair in a ponytail, what a rare situation.

"Ok, so I understand the circumstances and I think we should have a class circle today. Everyone move your desk to the walls and take your seats to make a circle." Oh god I have a bad feeling about this. The students all gathered their seats and sat down. Luka pulled up a chair to. "Ok so Kaito, you start. Tell us your feelings or something you need to get off your chest. You don't have to but please try."

"I cheated with um...Teto...and I'm in love with...AKITA NERU!" The whole class looked back and forth at me, Kaito, and Teto. Kaito had a blushing embarssed expression and Teto had the same. I had an intense pissed off looked expression.

Miku spoke, "So they were different people? Neru, How do you feel about Kaito. Don't be worried, I'd only be mad if you betrayed me."

I stood straight up, "MIKU! DON'T BE STUPID. I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR KAITO AND YOU SHOULDN'T ACT LIKE THIS. BEING FORGIVING IS ONE THING-". A kiss...soft lips...blue eyes blonde strands of hair. AM I KISSING RIN?! I pushed the person away seeing a Len, his face a bright blush and he started to run. I collapsed on the ground everyone starting to gossip.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Wow that idiot." Rin laughed crouching down next to me padding my back. My face as red as a tomato and a shocked look upon my face. Dell was the next to get out of his seat walking quietly out of the class with his hands in his pocket. The rest of the day is going to be very very long.


End file.
